Little Black Dress
by A Shining Silver Star
Summary: Little fic based on the drag comments in S1E6 "Tricks of the Trade" Enjoy. Spoilers for Tricks of the Trade. Harvey/Mike Rated T for a little language and small smut scene


**Title:** Little Black Dress

**Author:** A Shining Silver Star

**Fandom:** Suits USA

**Pairing:** Harvey/Mike

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Suits or any of its characters. I do however own the dress and stilettos :3 Mike can keep the nylons ;)

A/N -This is came to be after the newest episode "Tricks of the Trade". I giggled so hard when Harvey told Mike he pictured him in drag and Mike said he could pull it off with his "soft features" XD And than I got pissed at Rachel cuz she went off on Mike for cheating on the LSATS for people when she would have cheated on them if it weren't for Mike. Bitch. Anyhoo, enjoy. Oh, and this was my first time writing some sort of sex scene (hell, it was my first kissing scene o.o) so I'm sorry if its awkward or rushed. And I also apologize for any grammar mistakes or errors. It's unbeta'd.

* * *

><p>"Harvey! Harvey! Open the door! Its colder out here than you think!" Mike pounded again on the wooden door of the penthouse in front of him and shivered as a small breeze of cold air from the short hallways only window drifted by him. It had taken all of his courage and skill of lying to himself to make it from his apartment, through the cab ride, the expensive apartment building lobby, the elevator to the top floor and to the act of knocking on his semi-boss' door.<p>

"Hold on! What the hell do you wan—are you wearing?" Mike was expecting the shock but it was still surprising to see any other look but smugness on the lean face. Then again, the last thing Mike knew Harvey was expecting was to see his genius associate standing outside his penthouse apartment door in a short black shimmering dress, striped nylons and high black stilettos at 11:00pm on a Friday evening.

Mike gave a shy smile and began picking at a loose thread on the $20 dress. "Well you see, today at the office you said you had pictured me in drag and well, I just kind of wanted to prove to you that I could wear it and look good in it so I'll uh, be going home now that you saw it. Sorry for bothering you. And, is it safe to ask you not to mention this to anyone?" Mike knew that it was a long shot but he trusted Harvey and he hoped that trust wouldn't be in vain.

He was not relieved by the calculating look on Harvey's face though. Or the sudden terrifying satisfied smirk that appeared either.

"Oh yes, because that would go over well. 'You see my genius associate here? Yeah, he looks absolutely stunning in drag. He can show you if you'd like?" Exactly. So, yes, you have my word that I will not be mentioning this to anybody. And in return for not mentioning it, I think you should come inside so I can see it better. You know, just to get a better picture." Harvey stepped away from the doorway and held the door wider, bowing low and gesturing inside. Mike went. He knew it wasn't a suggestion.

"Wow, your place is as cool as I thought, going on what I saw from today. Sorry about showing up drunk by the way. Are you sure you don't want me to house sit for you? I'm really good at, did you know?" Mike knew Harvey knew he was rambling because he was nervous -_terrified-_ and was slightly embarrassed to be standing in his semi-boss's living room in drag. When he took the job he never would have imagined it could come to this.

"Are you done? Good. Now sit down while I get some alcohol. You look like you need it."

Mike gave a long sigh and slumped on the expensive leather couch, pulling the end of the dress down self consciously. He may have said he would look good in it, but he was not at all comfortable in drag. He looked up Harvey as he strode back into the room holding two glasses of amber liquid. Mike took his gratefully.

"Thanks." He took a sip, choking slightly at the burn as the alcohol slid down his throat. He took another slower sip, the burn less noticeable the second time. He brought the glass down and fiddled with it in his lap as he waited for Harvey to speak.

"So, the only reason you came dressed here like that is to prove to me that you could pull off drag because of the comment I made today. Why in God's name would you think you'd need to prove something like that to me?" Harvey set his glass on the side table next to the only armchair and stood with his arms crossed, his eyebrow raised with expectation.

Mike shifted through his busy brain for a good answer that would both satisfy Harvey and get him home as he took small sips from his glass. He ignored the voice in the back of his head that told him he didn't want to go home. Home to that small empty apartment where worry about what Rachel would do now that she knew his secret would engulf him and keep him on edge the whole weekend. That and anytime he got to spend with Harvey, the happier he would be. He was finally starting to accept that his growing affection for Harvey was not of the normal sort. He couldn't come up with a good excuse so for once, he went with the truth.

"Truthfully? I didn't really come over here to prove something to you. Its more like, Rachel Zane found out about my secret and I'm terrified she's going to get me fired from the best job -_thing-_ that has ever happened in my life. Its the only time I've ever felt accomplished and I don't want to lose that. I like working for you even if you do throw everything on me and expect me to get it done even though half the time I have no fucking idea what I'm doing.

And well, I didn't think I could sit around my apartment all weekend with this hanging over my head and I didn't know where else to go and I didn't want to bother my grandmother and the drag gave me an excuse to come over here and I'm sorry again for bothering you and it's stupid I know, so I'll just leave now." Mike ignored the slight burn behind his eyes and stood up, wobbling slightly from the unsettling feeling of walking on a point and the glass of strong alcohol. He set his empty glass down next to Harvey's full one and began to unsteadily make his way to the door. He was stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder. He listened as Harvey began to speak without turning around.

"Mike, do you really expect me to let you get fired because of something some pretty paralegal knows? I thought you knew me better than that. Now, you are going to go take a shower and get some actual clothes on while I make dinner because I'm almost positive you haven't eaten yet, and than you are going to go to bed and get some rest. Don't even think of arguing with me." Mike nodded hesitantly and stumbled a bit as he was shoved lightly towards what he guessed was Harvey's bedroom and en suite bathroom. He stopped just before the doorway and turned to Harvey.

"Umm, Harvey, I don't have any extra clothes..." Mike bit his lip and scuffed the tip of his stiletto against the carpet in embarassment. He hadn't quite thought the whole plan out.

He shuffled out of the way as Harvey strode past him from the kitchen into the bedroom to ruffle through a drawer in a large polished dresser and pull out a pair of soft cotton lounge pants. Mike took them gently and entered the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Mike emerged from the bedroom with a satisfied sigh, clad only in Harvey's slightly too big cotton pants and a towel around his neck. He followed the smell of simmering pasta into a classy high tech kitchen that surprisingly looked pretty well used. Mike always had the impression that Harvey was the order out or dine every night in an expensive restaurant with the girl of that night kind of guy. But then again, almost every impression Mike had of Harvey was sorta of shot down with the almost, dare he say it, caring that Harvey was doing. Shaking his head in exasperation at the turn his thoughts had taken, Mike took a seat at the table at Harvey's distracted hand gesture as he stirred the pasta.

Mike let out an almost silent giggle at how domestic the situation seemed. Harvey cooking in the kitchen like some house wife and he waiting at the table in the other mans clothes like the husband who had just came home from a long day of work. Which he had.

He let out a small breath of thanks as a bowl of delicious smelling pasta was set in front of him and dug in. He hadn't eaten all day. He wouldn't ask Harvey how he knew that.

They ate in a comfortable silence, concentrating only on eating and finishing the bottle of red wine Harvey had produced. Mike hadn't been sure if he wanted even more alcohol but had taken a glass at Harvey's firm 'just drink the damn stuff'. Mike was finished first, having almost literally engulfed the pasta in his hunger, with Harvey soon after.

"Why are you caring Harvey?" Mike pushed his empty bowl away and stared determinedly across the table, planning on getting his answer no matter what the cost.

He kept his gaze fixed on Harvey, searching for any clue that might explain why his boss was so out of character. The only response he got was a hand on his arm pulling him up out of his chair and lips pressed firmly against his own.

It was most certainly not the answer that he was expecting.

The kiss ended quickly, too quickly, and Mike gazed up in shock at Harvey as he moved back just enough so they could see each others faces. The hand on his arm slipped off slowly as time went on

"Harvey..Harvey, please tell me this isn't a joke? Please?" Mike grabbed Harvey's arm this time and searched Harvey's face for confirmation.

_ please don't be a joke_

He let out a sob as his lips were captured in another heat searing kiss, this one lasting much longer. Finally they separated for air only to begin again. The tears that streamed down Mike's face were quickly swiped away with gentle manicured fingers and his sobs were swallowed with each kiss until they died away and happiness swelled through his heart.

Mike broke away with a laugh. Harvey was the last person he had imagined himself kissing but then again Harvey was the last person he had imagined himself falling in love with either. Harvey was filled with so many surprises. And Mike wanted to find out each and every one.

Shaking his head at Harvey's questioning gaze, Mike wound his hands around the other mans neck and pressed their lips together again. Breaking apart after what felt like forever, Mike felt his cock twitch and harden as wet heat wrapped around the top of his ear and began to nip and lick its way down his neck. He ground his hips into the lawyer's answering hardness, rutting gently against him. He moaned and whimpered in appreciation at the shocks of pleasure that rang through his body and down into his already rock hard cock. He rocked continually against Harvey, the answering moans making him pick up speed. Mike came first, Harvey's name slipping past his lips in a shout. He rutted harder against Harvey and let out a satisfied sigh as his name was whispered into his ear and the wet spot on his pants grew larger.

"Rene is going to kill me for ruing these." Harvey complained as he separated from Mike with a wince at the squelching sound. He shimmied out of his ruined pants and boxers and stealthily divested Mike of his as well. He grabbed Mike's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, dropping the ruined paints in the trash can on the way.

Harvey grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom and wiped off the sticky drying semen from both of them then drug the still lethargic Mike into the large four poster bed. He spooned the smaller man and settled down for sleep.

Mike however still had a question he wanted answered. He turned around in Harvey's arms and felt his lips draw into a confident smirk in retaliation to Harvey's smug sleepy satisfied one.

"Harvey?"

"What now Mike?"

"Do you really think I look stunning in drag?"

The thump of a pillow hitting skin and a startled shriek was the only answer.


End file.
